Victory
by Bardock92
Summary: Diana finds Meg's diary and discovers the little girl's feelings about her. How will she react? How will she...win? Rated T for femmeslash and sensual/sexual themes. Read and review, Diana doesn't like to be dissapointed. She gets mad if you don't review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rule of Rose, since I don't I just have to take it upon myself to do the next best thing…write fanfics.

_Dear Diary…to think it's been a year since I received this book. Diana gave it to me…of all people to give me something so precious. If she only knew how I felt for her…if she only knew. Sometimes I wonder if she already knows and just chooses to ignore me…she could at least show me some affection once in awhile. She is the loveliest girl in this place…the fairest of them all, my Snow White._

There isn't anyone here I rather have…after all, the only person I even may have second picked is Eleanor; but she's just too cold for me, she has no passion for anything besides that birdcage of hers. And once more, the bloody thing is empty. Who carries around an empty birdcage? What's the point in that? I've heard rumors that the bird that supposedly is in the cage isn't even real or it's the corpse of some deceased feathery animal. Rather disgusting if you ask me.

But let's not waste such precious ink on Eleanor's harshness…after all, this is my diary. The only thing I can confide my deepest emotions to, since no one else is trust worthy or has even the slightest idea what love is about. I swear, even though there are plenty of children here they are hardly above that of the common animal. Out of all the dumb beasts, not a single one precedes them. Their all immature little ruffians or a group of drooling morons…the only thing I see in them is idiocy.

But here I go again, talking about things that should not be mentioned. After all, what's the point in wasting so much ink writing about people not even worth my time? Diana is my beloved, the only one in this bloody place or world for that matter that I shall ever love. She is my beloved…my cruel angel of fate…my everything.

Why can't she just love me? I mean, what's wrong with me? Am I doing that she doesn't take a liking to? Is there something in my teeth? Am I ugly? What is it that I'm doing that repulses her so? Am I truly some kind of hideous abomination that no one shall ever love? I try so hard to be what she wants to be me, I try so hard just to try to even get her to acknowledge my existence. Sometimes I feel that it's not something I'm doing, but it's ME entirely. Maybe the reason she doesn't like me is because I'm just me.

I don't know…maybe I should just give up. I really don't know how much more emptiness I can take.  
Sincerely signed,  
Meg

Diana could only smile upon reading Meg's diary. Sneaking into her room while she wasn't around was easy enough, but reading her diary and finding out her deepest emotions was absolutely priceless. Diana had heavily suspected Meg's liking of her, perhaps she even knew. Whatever the case, the long haired beauty could only smile as she closed the book and walked out of Meg's room. If Meg was feeling so downtrodden, then why not cheer her up a bit?

As Diana walked through the lonesome hallways, she would occasionally gain the eyes of fellow lesser members. Some merely lowered their heads while others bowed in respect, yet the common kowtow of her public was beginning to annoy Diana in truth. Absolutely no spine or will of their own to do anything without her own authority guiding them, how troublesome.

Eventually, the lovely Diana came across her secret admirer; well, once secret that is. As the seductress approached her prey, the little bunny of a girl looked up at a rather lustful looking fox.

"May I…talk with you for a moment, Megara?" Diana stated, making the small girl blush upon hearing Diana say her full name.

"Y-Yes…of course, Mistress."

Diana grabbed Meg's hand ever so gently, while the little girl blushed a bright crimson. As the Duchess of the Rose walked alongside her little friend, she could feel the sweat coming down Meg's clammy hands. She saw sweat beads beginning to dribble down Meg's face, and how the little girl was avoiding direct eye contact with her. A closet made it's way into view, and a suggestive smirk scrolled its way upon Diana's ruby lips.

The longhaired vixen nodded to the closet, in which Meg only slightly tilted her head in response. Upon opening the doors to the dark area, Diana turned on a nearby light that dimly came to life and shut the doors behind them. Turning her attention to the almost shivering little girl, another smirk came to life across Diana's face.

"S-so…M-Mistress…what is you want to d-discuss."

Diana smiled coyly, and pulled out Meg's diary ever so gracefully but ever so wickedly. Meg gasped in fright and with much panic, grabbed the diary frantically out of Diana's hands like a frightened cat attacking its owner.

"D-Diana! How…how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could…how could peer inside my thoughts like this?"

"I am the Duchess of the Rose, I have the right to whatever I want. And I have the right to know of what my fellows think of me."

"Y-You…mean…you…know?"

"Oh yes, I know everything now."

Megara hung her head low, her eyes watering in embarrassment and shame.

"There, there Megara. Whatever seems to be the matter?"

"I…you…you know now. Now I'm…disgraced. Not only do you know…you could tell the others. And…now, now my affections will never be answered."

"Others? I won't tell the others, and about your affections…" Diana cooed seductively, moving her head ever so close to Diana's face; making her way past the little girls damp cheeks and slightly nibbling her ear.

"D-Diana…"

"Shh…"

Megara whimpered in joy as Diana caressed her earlobe with her teeth, being ever so gentle but at the same time so lustful. Caressing the little girl's hips with her delicate hands, Diana could only smile as Megara whimpered even more. Diana pulled her head away from nibbling on Meg's ear, and looked at the girl directly in the eyes while her hair sexily hid her face from view. Diana ran her hands skillfully and exotically under Meg's shirt, massaging and soothing the little girl's stomach lovingly. Meg blushed so many streaks of crimson when Diana lowered her head and gently pressed her lips to the young girl's belly button. Smirking while having her lips planted on Meg's stomach, Diana continues to plant small trails of kisses along the smaller girl's belly playfully; making the girl behind the glasses blush more then ten shades of red. The dark redhead's smirk grew wider, and then came to the sudden surprise of Meg, a wet tongue traced sexily along her stomach.

Meg could only whimper as the girl brought her tongue up and down her stomach and mid section. The ecstasy of it all was just maddeningly exciting for the young girl to handle. With one final kiss on the stomach, Diana let Meg's shirt fall in place regularly once again; but not before slightly lifting the clothing near the left shoulder line. Meg's  
shoulder became bare and Diana bit with just the right amount of pressure into the naked skin, causing Meg to whimper in pain and in pleasure. After gently licking the bit marks inflicted into the young girl's innocent skin, Diana reared her image directly in front of Meg's whimpering façade.

Diana could only smirk at her victory, this was a complete and utter triumph she had over her companion. All that was left now was to seal the deal, to say the least. But Diana had other plans…oh wonderfully devious this little scheme of hers was.

Diana peered seductively into Meg's eyes, almost piercing through her very mind. It was at that moment Megara knew what was going to happen, the moment she had waited for so long. To feel Diana's lips upon her own…it was her fantasy, her own little slice of paradise.

Instead, no lips pushed into her own. In its place, was Diana's finger, which lightly pressed up against Meg's shivering mouth. Diana smirked almost wickedly at the young girl, her seemingly malevolent expression reflected through her glasses.

"Now Megara…you didn't think I'd let you win that easily? Did you?"

Meg gasped, and realized what had just occurred in the moments of supposed affection. The young girl ran out from the closet, covering her face with her palms as her sobs echoed down the halls.

Diana merely smirked.

Once again, victory belonged to her and her alone.

All hail the Duchess.

FIN.

_Authors Note: In case of confusion, Diana's "victories" in her lifetime were making other people suffer. She was only playing with Megara's emotions to make the naïve, little girl think that she liked her. Once Diana saw the perfect opportunity to crush Meg's heart into the ground, she took it. What a role model, no?_


End file.
